


Дримшереры или сонные воры

by Cornelia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Легенда, рассказанная в нью-йоркской подземке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дримшереры или сонные воры

\- Эй, парень! Просыпайся! Проснись, тебе говорят! И никогда, слышишь, никогда не засыпай вот так вот в городе. Ни в автобусе, ни в такси, ни, тем более, в поездах подземки. И на лекциях в институте тоже не спи, и в кафе.  
Почему? А потому. Ты что не слышал никогда про сонных воров? Их еще дримшерерами называют. Что за название? А вот такое название. Шарятся, значит, в чужих снах. Пошарятся, пошарятся и украдут твои сны. А без снов человеку, все, крышка, прямая дорожка в сумасшедший дом.  
Слыхом не слыхивал ни о каких дримшерерах? Так я тебе расскажу.  
Самый главный у них с виду вроде ничего, хороший человек, лицо доброе. А приглядишься, глаза пустые, и плечи опущены как будто несет он тяжелую ношу. Что несет? А то и несет. Горе свое несет и вину. Жену он свою в сны водил. Водил-водил и потерял. А теперь ходит везде по чужим снам, ищет. Все мнится ему, что найдет. К любому в сон заглянуть может. Поищет-поищет, жены его там нет, так он сон себе заберет, что бы потом проверить, вдруг она все-таки в этом сне.  
Есть у него помощник - волосы черные, глаза черные, и душа такая же черная. А в руках у него всегда серебряный чемоданчик. А в чемоданчике этом сны. Он у них, у дримшереров, как счетовод или бухгалтер, все украденные сны записывает в свою книжечку и в чемоданчик этот складывает. Очень он любит чужие сны. Говорят своих ему уже давно не снится, так он чужие собирает. Бережет этот чемоданчик пуще глаза, и, когда время выдается, сидит над ним и сны перебирает, раскладывает.  
С ними еще один ходит. Никто не знает мужик он или баба, или вовсе нелюдь какой или зверь. Потому что он все время меняется. Оборотень. Прикинуться может кем хочет. Ты думаешь, что это отец твой или друг, все ему отдашь, или, подсядет к тебе в баре длинноногая блондинка, ты перед ней хвастаться начнешь, секреты свои рассказывать, а это он, оборотень. Украдет твой сон и поминай как звали. А кто он на самом деле никто и не знает. Он и сам давно забыл, потому и ходит по чужим снам, заглядывает в чужие души, может кто его признает, увидит, какой его истинный облик, тогда и он сея вспомнит. Тот черный помощник оборотня этого не любит, боится. Все хочет его прогнать, говорит, другого вора себе найдем. А главный говорит, нет, ты моя правая рука, а он - левая, вы мне оба нужны.  
Девица у них есть. Они ее называют Архитектор. Так твой сон перекорежит-перекрутит, что ты в нем заблудишься навсегда. Построит во сне город, а улицы там как лабиринт. Плутаешь по нему плутаешь, а выйти никуда не можешь. Или спускаешься по лестнице, думаешь скоро на улицу попадешь, солнышко увидишь, а сам уже давно кругами ходишь. Знаешь так бывает - заснул человек, а проснутся не может, в кому впал? Так это, значит, она его сон запутала.  
А еще иногда бывает с ними колдун один. Сам он по снам не ходит, зато варит сонные зелья. Одно другого страшнее. Капнет тебе такого зелья в стакан, или даже на шарф, когда ты сидишь в метро уткнувшись носом в свой планшет, ты и заснешь. И такие эти зелья крепкие бывают, что ты проживешь во сне целую жизнь, состаришься и умрешь, а проснешься, оказывается всего-то прошло четверть часа, ты только остановку свою проспал. Кажется, не страшно, но те года во сне прожитые никак не забываются, живешь ты вроде молодой, а в душе старик. Или сон был такой сладкий, что после него обычная жизнь невмоготу, только и думаешь как бы туда вернуться.  
Что страшно? Так-то!  
Что делать против этих дримшереров, спрашиваешь? Спать надо дома, в своей кровати. Не зря люди кровати выдумали. А если все-таки попадешься и украдут твой сон? Ну так надо найти дримшереров и забрать у них серебряный чемоданчик, в котором все украденные сны хранятся. Если сможешь его добыть и открыть, то найдешь там целый ворох всякой мишуры - лоскутков, стеклянных шариков, звездочек из фольги и маленьких игрушек. Это все сны. Сумеешь свой отыскать, молодец, это твое спасение, а нет, кончена твоя жизнь, заберут тебя дримшереры с собой и будешь служить им до скончания своей жизни или покуда с ума не сойдешь.


End file.
